ENSEÑAME A BESAR
by Arashi Nagase
Summary: YAOIONE SHOT Genis recuerda el primer beso que alguien le dio... Y fue su primer amor, Lloyd Irving


**ATENCION: Fic Yaoi. Relaciones homosexuales ente dos hombres.**

Bueno este es otro fic yaoi mío (ay que solo se escribir yaoi? xD) donde los protagonistas son Genis y Lloyd de Tales of Symphonia. En este fic Genis recuerda un momento especial de su niñez con su mejor amigo, Lloyd, es decir que se desarrolla 5 años antes de la aparición de mithos. Una aclaración, cuando escribo_ con cursiva_ es lo que están pensando los personajes.

Ojala sea de su agrado esta pequeña (y mas suave de lo que acostumbro escribir) perversión

**ENSEÑAME A BESAR**

Yo nunca conocí a mi madre; mi hermana me ha cuidado desde que lo recuerdo. Ella es muy buena conmigo, además de ella, yo nunca había tenido otro amigo.

Eso es porque soy un medio elfo, y nosotros somos rechazados.

Durante años viajamos por todo el mundo, buscado un lugar que podamos llamar "hogar", pero nadie nos aceptaba… Mi hermana tuvo la idea de hacernos pasar por elfos, a quienes todos aman, su idea funciono.

Llegamos a Iselia; ahí mi hermana y yo entramos a la única escuela del pueblo; ella como maestra y yo como alumno.

La gente pensaba que era genial ser elfo y fuimos recibidos muy bien. Conocí a otros chicos de mi edad y… a el.

Lloyd tenia 12 años cuando lo conocí, era un chico muy alegre, confiado, algo tonto, pero muy agradable; nunca olvidare esos días en que compartimos algo mas que amistad...

- Lloyd! Espérame! – le grite mientras corría detrás de el.

- ¡Es que eres muy lento Genis¡Hey¡Mira¡Ya hemos llegado!

Frente a nosotros había un río, con el agua clara.

- Es muy hermoso…

- Te lo dije, Genis¡Ah, el agua se ve tan rica! –dijo Lloyd mientras se quitaba toda la ropa

- ¿Lloyd, que haces! – le grite¿_como se atrevía a quitarse toda la ropa¡Y enfrente de mi!_

- ¿Desvistiéndome, tu que crees? –contesto con una sonrisa

- S-si… eso puedo verlo pero… ¿te tienes que quitar todo!

- ¡Claro! Hace mucho calor y agua se ve deliciosa

- Desvergonzado –dije con la cara toda roja

- ¿Que tiene? Además solo somos tu y yo, ambos somos chicos, no hay nada de que avergonzarse o… -dijo arqueando una ceja- ¿Tienes vergüenza?

- ¡C-claro que no!

- ¡Entonces, vamos¡Quítatelo todo! –Lloyd me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia el, con la otra mano me bajo la bermuda.

- ¡Ah¿Que estas haciendo¡Déjame! Yo puedo solo¡déjame! –le grite, no quería que el me desvistiera.

- No, no ya, vamos, déjame quitarte la ropa¡Después de todo tu solo nunca lo harás! –dijo entre carcajadas, ya había logrado quitarme la bermuda y la arrojo al suelo

- No, ya, por favor¡no hagas eso¡Por favor! Prometo quitármelo todo yo solo, pero por favor¡ya suéltame! –dime mientras intentaba cubrirme con las manos, mi respiración estaba agitada y tenia la cara toda roja.

- Uh… ¡ok! Jeje.

- Pero…

- ¿Pero que?

- No me veas¡voltéate!

- ¿Que?

- ¡Que te voltees!

- Que extraño eres Genis…

- ¡Solo voltéate!

Lloyd se dio la vuelta y yo corrí detrás de un árbol. Comencé a desvestirme lentamente,

_Porque? Porque me sentía tan apenado de que el me viera desnudo? Después de todo ambos éramos chicos… pero había algo que el no sabia. _

_Desde hacia ya algún tiempo yo había comenzado a sentir algo por el, algo extraño; cada vez que lo veía me sonrojaba y mi corazón latía muy fuerte._

_Porque? Tal vez porque… estoy enamorado de Lloyd…_

Termine de desvestirme y me acerque vergonzosamente al río, Lloyd ya estaba dentro del agua salpicándolo todo y moviendo sus manos mientras reía

- Ves como no era tan difícil? Ahora… al agua Genis!

- Eh.. si… -metí un pie al agua y rapidamente lo saque

- Que ocurre?

- Es que… esta muy fría –conteste algo sonrojado

- … Ja, ja, ja deja de jugar y métete ya Genis! –Lloyd me tomo del pie y me jalo hacia dentro del agua

- Ahh! Estaaaa fría!

- Claro que no! Esta deliciosa! Perfecto para un día caluroso como este

Lloyd y yo estuvimos jugando por no se cuanto tiempo, me pareció divertido y… algo vergonzoso, el actuaba tan natural; no parecía importarle que los dos estuviéramos desnudos y… solos. De pronto el me escupió agua al rostro y yo algo molesto empuje su cabeza para meterla dentro del agua; claro que el era mayor que yo así que se soltó de mi castigo, y nade rápidamente a la orilla para evitar su revancha.

- Vuelve aquí cobarde!

- Negativo! Ja, ja, ja

- Ya veras cuando te atrape!

- No lo creeeeoooo -alcancé la orilla y salí del agua haciéndole muecas y sacándole la lengua- Naaaa que decías, Lloyd? Te gane! Ja, ja, ja!

- Vaya…

- Eh? Que sucede?

- Creo que has perdido la vergüenza que te daba que te viera desnudo

- … -tenia razón, estaba yo frente a el totalmente sin ropa

- Y ahora que te sucede? Porque estas todo rojo?

- Ahh! No me veas!

Con el rostro todo sonrojado me arroje al agua de nuevo, cayendo en los brazos de Lloyd. Quedamos muy juntos, casi abrazados.

El no dijo nada, ni yo tampoco

Accidentalmente, por debajo del agua, mi mano rozo la suya. Al final de cuentas era lo que yo deseaba, estar con el y simplemente tomarle de la mano… _Era pecado sentir lo que sentía por el? Entonces yo quería ser pecador. _

Nunca había besado a alguien y sentí muchas ganas de besarlo a el. En ese momento.

- Ja, ja! Buen aterrizaje Genis! Ja, ja, -dijo entre risas mientras me despeinaba

- Eh… si… -baje la mirada instintivamente, no quería que me viera todo rojo

- Pero ya estas bien, puedes soltarme

- Eh?... –aun seguía sosteniendo la mano de Lloyd, aforrándome a el y al amor que sentía por el, rápidamente solté su mano y retrocedí un poco alejándome unos centímetros

- Bueno, ya estuvimos aquí bastante rato, no crees? Creo que es hora de irnos

Lloyd nado en dirección a la orilla. _Que había hecho? Quizás ahora pensaba cosas horribles de mi! Que estúpido era! Pero… el era muy cabeza dura y poco observador, quizá había pensado que todo era un juego pero aun… aun tenia ganas de besarlo._

No podía negar lo que sentía por el

-Lloyd –dije con la voz temblorosa

- Que sucede Genis? – el se dio la media vuelta, aun seguía en el agua

- Tu… tu… alguna vez has besado a alguien?

- Bueno si, cuando era un niño besaba a mi papa en la mejilla y el a mi, pero es normal, no? Es decir tu también besas a la Profesora Sage, que es tu hermana, o no?

- No… no me refiero a ese tipo de besos, si no a… -mi voz se volvió casi un murmullo- besos de amor, como cuando estas… enamorado…

- Ah… ese tipo de besos. Pues… -Lloyd se rasco la cabeza y arqueo una ceja- pues yo nunca he tenido ese tipo de besos pero se como son! Si, lo se! He visto a algunas parejas en Iselia besarse y se como lo hacen!

- Enserio?

- Oh si, veo que juntan sus labios y luego…

- Lloyd…- lo interrumpí, tenia que pedírselo, armarme de valor- quiero que tu… quiero… por favor! Enséñame a besar!

_Lo había dicho. Por fin lo había dicho. Después de decir tal estupidez seguramente el no volvería a dirigirme la palabra, pesaría que soy extraño y se alejaría de mi, eso no podría soportarlo, estar lejos de Lloyd, yo estaba enamorado de el y me conformaba con ser solo su amigo. Pero, seguramente después de haberle pedido que me besara el me abandonaría._

- Genis…

- Lloyd… yo… discúlpame! –me lleve mis manos a mi rostro, intentando ocultar mis lagrimas de vergüenza, nade a la orilla y justo cuando iba a salir, sentí una mano que jalaba mi brazo.

- Genis, espera!

- Lloyd, déjame irme, por favor! –le suplique entre sollozos- Yo no quería pedirte eso es que… es que... yo estaba confundido y…

- Esta bien Genis, no tienes que pedir disculpas, se porque me pediste eso

- Eh? Es que… acaso lo sabes? –_El lo sabia? En verdad sabia que estaba enamorado de el? _

- Si, lo se. Te gusta una niña y quieres besarla no es cierto? Pero te da vergüenza porque no sabes como hacerlo, no es asi? Je, je

- Lloyd… eres un tonto! –lo golpe en la cabeza levemente, aun tenia el rostro todo sonrojado y aun estaba llorando

- Auch! Genis porque haces eso? Ja, ja pero esta bien.

- Esta bien que?... –mi corazón palpitaba muy rápidamente

- Es algo extraño, pero como soy tu mejor amigo creo que hiciste bien en pedirme esto. Esta bien Genis, te enseñare a besar.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Dentro de mí estaba lleno de felicidad y no pude ocultarlo, sonreí y seque mis lágrimas

- Gracias…

- Ok, mira, primero abres la boca muy poco, umm bueno, mas bien solo separas tus labios poco, pero muy poco, así, mira, ves? –Lloyd hizo justamente lo que estaba diciendo, a decir verdad se veía algo gracioso

- Eh… así? –yo seguí sus instrucciones

- Exacto y después… eh… bueno, después juntas tus labios entreabiertos a los labios de la niña que quieras besar y entonces cierras los labios y… eh… bueno y entonces otra vez los entreabres y.. errr… umm bueno

- Que pasa después? –pregunte curioso

- Bueno, a decir verdad no lo se con exactitud… creo… que abres suficiente la boca como para sacar tu lengua y… tocar la lengua de la otra persona, creo –Lloyd de ruborizo un poco y se rascaba la cabeza con insistencia y nerviosismo

- Ya veo… Besar es algo… extraño y difícil

- No lo se, la gente lo hace con mucha naturalidad, según veo yo…

- Aun así… creo que no entendí

- Que? Pero Genis! Te explique muy bien, o no? Creo que con esos pasos puedes besar muy bien a esa niña que te gusta!

- Si… besar a esa niña que me gusta… -dije bajando la mirada tristemente

- Bueno Genis… eso es todo lo que se de besos… después de todo… nunca he besado a una niña –Lloyd bajo su voz como si estuviera avergonzado

- Entonces… déjame besarte. Solo para practicar lo aprendido

_Oh, Diosa Martel, con que seguridad lo había dicho! Ya no tenia miedo, solo quería besarlo, sentir sus labios junto a los míos…_

Lloyd me miro atonito, con los ojos muy abiertos. Me acerque decididamente a el y coloque mi rostro justo frente al suyo, mi respiración estaba sumamente agitada y sentía como si mi corazón se fuese a salir de mi pecho. Saque mis manos del agua y las levanté lentamente para sujetar el rostro de Lloyd.

Mis labios estaban a escasos centímetros de sus labios, respire profundamente y lo hice. Bese a Lloyd. Apreté mis labios contra los suyos, los sentí húmedos por el agua del río, entreabrí nuevamente mis labios para volver a besarlo, ahora el tenia sus labios levemente separados y por instinto saque mi lengua para meterla en su boca y poder sentir su lengua; el no opuso resistencia y para mi sorpresa me respondió. Nuestras lenguas estuvieron un momento jugando entre ellas, fuera de nuestras bocas, sin saber por que mis manos se deslizaron a la nuca de Lloyd y acaricie su cabello, jalándolo más hacia mi, quería sentirlo mas cerca.

Los dedos de Lloyd rozaron levemente mi espalda y bajaron unos centímetros hasta mi trasero. Sentí algo extraño pero placentero en eso. Lloyd se detuvo

- Genis… ah… perdóname… no quise tocarte ahí…

- Esta… bien…

Nuestros cuerpos aun estaban juntos y sentí algo por debajo del agua, entre las piernas de Lloyd. Baje una mano para tocar lo que era… mis dedos acariciaron el pene de Lloyd, que estaba duro, mire a Lloyd atónito y el se sonrojo al sentir lo que había hecho. Entonces yo también pude sentirlo, no solo Lloyd estaba excitado, yo también. Sin pensarlo si quiera me acerque mas a su cuerpo e hice que nuestros penes se rozaran entre si. Ambos gemimos levemente, a los dos nos gustaba lo que estaba pasando, o por le menos a mi me encantaba. Continué manipulando con mi mano nuestros miembros, haciendo que las cabezas se rozaran entre ambas con fuerza. Me sentía muy extraño, como si quisiera explotar de tanto placer que eso me producía. De pronto algo me paso, aun por debajo del agua pude sentir como si hubiera expulsado algo de mi pene.

Todo sonrojado solté nuestros miembros y me deje caer sobre Lloyd, recargando mi cabeza sobre su hombro. El me tomo entre sus brazos y nos llevo hasta la orilla, donde el se sentí debajo de un árbol y yo recargado en el. Nos mantuvimos sin pronunciar una sola palabra de lo ocurrido y aun seguíamos desnudos; yo me sentía extraño y algo cansado, y muy apenado pero feliz…

_Que había sucedido entre los dos? Que había sido todo eso_? _Aunque no estaba seguro de ello, estaba feliz, por que sabía perfectamente que eso era lo que yo siempre había querido hacer con el chico que me gustaba y amaba, Lloyd._

La brisa soplaba levemente y parecía ser medio día. No quería que nada cambiara, quería simplemente que ese momento fuera eterno.

- Genis… -por fin Lloyd se había atrevido a hablar- Ahora ya sabes besar.

- Si… Gracias Lloyd… yo siempre quise que tú me enseñaras a besar.


End file.
